One Year
by zacandvane
Summary: There's about 365 days in a year. This time will measure the rise of two powerful empires, but most importantly the power caused by a malevolent force. Atem x Teana. Music from Rent.
1. Chapter 1: Seasons of love

(A/N: Hi guys, this is my first time in this website... To start up I gave it kind of the "Prince of Egypt" effect, you know a little music numbers where characters sing. I used it from Rent since I think it suited it better than any random song (-; if you don't know what Rent is dont worry all songs will be posted at the end of each chapter that is if the chapter has songs

This isn't a musical so only special chapters will have music, Since the first chapter is kind of weak I would give you guys a bonus…the second chapter but remember no more updates till I get 5 reviews…I appreciate constructive criticism but no bashing its hurtful…enough of my blabbing AND HERE WE GO)))))))))

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh trust me if own Yu-gi-oh you'll know it right away coughsTeanawillbeamaincharacterCoughs

* * *

Chapter one: 

Rome (3000 B.C)

A beautiful girl with white cream skin, light blue eyes, brown long waist-length hair and amazing curves sat on the white marble floor of what we call the Roman palace. The river water touching her delicate feet as she played with a nearby rose which had fallen into the river.

"Ana, Ana where are you?" , she quickly stood up taking the rose with her and walking back through an open door to what seem to be a beautiful room decorated with gems of all kind and peculiar silver attributions. "I'm here Isis, just washing my feet". The front door opened gently, as a raven-haired woman about 30 years old entered. "Ana there you are. I have good news are you ready? The girl frowned "Wait is this about….the" "Yes, I seen the future this entire upcoming year Teana".

"A year, Oh Thank Jupiter…does this mean you know what will happen to me, what about my engagement, you must tell me". Isis however frowned, "I'm deeply sorry my princess but I'm forbidden. I do swear to thee that this year will be the biggest adventure in your entire life". Teana lazily stood up and went back to the marble floor where she was sitting earlier obviously upset. Isis followed.

"How do I know about my fiancée Isis huh, about Egypt, about the Silver Millennium, and my two best friends cannot even help me, I feel stressed". Isis chuckled "You are way too young to be stressed, Egypt is fine, beautiful, I am from there remember, and I bet Mana and Kisara are doing great there too, you must not worried". Teana eyed her suspiciously before dropping herself of the floor.

The 30 year-old woman shook her head as she looked at her master. Opening her mouth just to mourn:

_"Five-Hundred, twenty five thousand six-hundred minutes…" _

Teana soon joined her.

At the Roman Port (same hour)

_"Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear _

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
how do you measure..."_

Atem looked around his ship as he heard the same words coming from everyone's mouth.

He felt himself whispered "Measure a year". He soon joined his cousin Seth, his girlfriend Kisara, his best friends Jou, Mahad and the childish Mana on their own murmurings of the upcoming year.

_"In daylights,  
in sunsets,  
in midnights…"_

Back in land Teana gather her horse, Isis watched her. She pulled herself on top and quickly galloped out of the palace, she felt the breeze on her hair, a cape covering her gorgeous figure. She happily sang:

_"In adventures… _

_In inches, in miles, in laugher, in strife"  
in five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
how do you measure a year in a life?" _

Atem and the others watched as the ship left land, 'Finally' he thought, he continued singing, the others as well:

_"How about love?  
how about love?  
how about love?  
measure in love...  
seasons of love...  
seasons of love..." _

Isis was used to the princess running off every time she felt stressed, she herself felt dizzy from stress as well. But indeed there she was shouting to the gods, both Egyptian and Roman to let Teana and Prince Atemu realized that the year that lay ahead was not just for adventure it was for love too.

_"Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan  
five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
how do you measure a life of a woman or a man" _

Atem watched attentively as he saw a figure almost reaching the port; he or she was in a horse, a hood covering their face. He felt a pat on his shoulder; he looked only to find Seth and his wife Kisara:

_"In truths that she learned  
or in times that she cried  
in bridges he burned  
or the way that she died" _

It looked as if the entire scene had turned into a musical, everyone in the port, the ship and far off by the palace was singing with them.

_"its time now to sing out though  
the story never ends  
let's celebrate remember a year in a life  
of friends" _

Teana arrived in her horse just in time to watch the spectacle, she took her hood off. No one noticed she was the princess. No surprised, people in Rome knew about her run-offs to town, they gave a shit of whatever she did. She joined the town, noticing a ship had just set sail by the looks of it, it was Egyptian.

_"Remember the love...  
(oh you gotta remember the love)  
remember the love..." _

Back at home, Isis was joined by another priest Shadda as both sang the reminder of the song.

_(oh yeah, it's a gift from up above)  
remember the love...  
(sing out, give out, measure your life  
in looooove...!)" _

In the port, the reminder song was also being sung, Atem watched attentively as the figure he saw had taken her hood off. It was a girl. 'A beautiful girl, nothing like egyptian women', he was right. Egyptian women all shared the same characteristics whether it was the tan skin, the black hair or the dark eyes. He himself didn't look egyptian, he had light magenta eyes, sure a tanned skin, but he also had a hair of three different tones which included blonde. He resumed since his mother was from Libya, his traits weren't all egyptian, and this of course was proven wrong after his cousin, Seth, was born with deep blue eyes and brown hair. He noticed the girl dropped something in the water, but shook it off as his continued singing. But for a reason though, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_seasons of love...  
seasons of love... _

Teana grabbed the rose she had in her hair and threw it in the water, she didn't know why but she felt as if rose was asking her to follow the ship. She shook her head, _Stress_, her hand shot up uncontrollably; she gave a small wave at a handsome boy who was looking from the deck of the ship.

She heard the whole town silenced, they all started to stare at her as if waiting for something. The princess smiled at this, she sang softly and firmly "Measure your life, measure your life in love". Rome went back to their doings after this. As if that wooden ship had put some sort of spell on them, which disappeared after it left. Teana sighed 'Welcome back dull life'.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy, umm if you guys want to listen to the song, go to youtube and search seasons of love yu-gi-oh

press whichever link you please the song will be there

hope you all enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2: Run off little princess

(A/N: here is chapter 2 as promise

enjoy, no songs in this one though

* * *

Chapter 2

Teana was fully aware she was engaged, she just didn't know why she was engaged for. 'Talk about irony' she thought as she walked to the marble throne room. The only thing she knew about this boy was that he was nineteen, two years older than her and that he was of Egyptian royal blood.

Her father had asked no questions from her right after he told her one year ago. He looked at her directly with narrow eyes as he said 'Teana you are going to get married to an Egyptian' she was about to open her mouth then, but something about his eyes made her not question the request….wait no, not the request, the order was most like it.

She was awaken from her thoughts after she felt a pat on her shoulder, she turned quickly only to find Shadda. Shadda was one of her guardians; he like Isis took care of her. If it was for her parents she'll most likely be dead by now, her mom was always locked up in her room, her father always away traveling the world, and Teana well Teana was born isolated from all society until one faithful day she grew up, learned how to ride horses and sneaked off to town.

That was her daily routine ever since she was six, eat breakfast, sneak out, come back, etc. Boy did she need a hobby, she enjoyed dancing for the people of Rome, but after a while her father found out and well… "Mmm" she felt someone clear their throat and realized Shadda was still there. "I apologize; I'm a little slow this morning".

Shadda chuckled "Nothing to worry about my princess, King Lucius asked to watch over you; unfortunately he could not be here in time for the Royal meeting". Teana rolled her eyes 'What a surprised' she thought sarcastically.

Her father never made it to any meetings, he was always doing something or in some place else. 'What kind of ruler is supporting Rome, no wonder people are starving and children are dying'.

Without a moment to waste, both Teana and Shadda made it to the throne room to find the Queen herself rattling at a poor Isis who looked like she wanted to jump of the balcony.

"Finally, you don't know how much time I'm wasting waiting for you Ana, Thank the gods you won't rule this country or else it will be destroyed before you get your little ass to where it belongs". Teana scowled, 'Bitch'.

"Now where was I, oh yes, as you may know you are engaged to a foreigner, me and pharaoh Anckunamon came to an understanding yesterday, when he pay me a little visit…" Teana thought for a minute 'Well that explains the ship'.

"…And we have decided that why wait, in fact you are leaving today, so go on go pack up your stuff". Both Isis and Shadda looked at each other, this is not good.

They were sent from Egypt just as their future queen was born, they raised Ana getting her ready, filling her with knowledge, but they didn't prepare her emotionally to marry some stranger in a completely different country about to become one of the many wives the future pharaoh was going to have.

Before anything else was mentioned, Isis grabbed Teana as Shadda guided the way for them. Neither bothering to bow to "their" highness, they headed directly to Teana's room where Isis finally let go of the princess.

The news seemed like they had sunk in yet through Teana's mind.

Isis's necklace glowed, so did a key that Shadda was wearing, for the first time ever they noticed a silver light coming from the princess forehead.

Oh boy was this bad.

* * *

a little short eh future chapters will be longer, and i'll update as soon as i get four or five reviews


	3. Chapter 3: Await the powerful arrival

(A/N) hey everyone wass up, i'm super thrill today because of the premiere of High school musical 2 (big fan) anyways i decided to take my thrill here and have you honored with the third chapter of this tursy-turvy story of mine. To all of you who reviewed, you guys were great i was scared of posting stuff but you guys gave me brabery (sappy huh,) (-; well before going on with the thank you's and such, i have to explain some things about my story.

**The characters:**

Seth: He is not like Seto, in fact the real Seth didnt act like Seto at all in my opinion please don't expect him to punch and spank Atem behind his back (that's teana's job) alright moving on

Teana: Umm my intention was not to make her like Tea, but i want her to be free-spirited and beautiful so i got Tea, why her hair is long and why she's a princess. I know this is a fan fic and she could be blue for all i write but i think i need to explain her appearance and power before going on so here i go.

Well back then women didnt exactly have hair salons, they cutted their hair with knives and other utensils. I dont think Teana would have had short hair(unless she were a man and had money at that) in the past and i think the people who made her that way didn't pass history when they were young. Also for all of you who don't know lol, she was indeed roman according to the video game (a roman slave)

A roman slave who dressed better than pharaoh, she was wearing a cape and a silk white dress. Now she was either sleeping with Atem behind our backs or she was of royalty or high power, i don't think high power people wore diamond pendants around their necks so my guess is royalty. Rome was very civilized even before egypt, only advisers, no priests unless those of today of course. So my guess is, she was indeed a princess, if she was captured and if Atem rescued her that's another story.

Mana: I always liked her, and for some unknown reason if Teana would have been included in the actual show...i think we could've quite a duo in our hands, i am not really into the whole Mana/Atem couple thing, i mean where did this come from, he didnt show much with her and she acted the same with everyone...so mahado is with her in this story.

Atem: He's the same devilish-cranky but hilarious guy in this story, he shows more emotions since this is the past but he is none the less a teenager so you'll get a lot of laughs with him. I have a strong feeling, he is way too over protective of the people he loves...so heads up with him Teana in this one.

Information about other characters will come during the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: 

One week later…

Atem yawned for the third time that day, Ra why endure the pain of school when he was far more intelligent than Shimon himself, he shook off his thoughts he respected the old man far too much to question him.

"Now Prince Atemu tells me, what powers thou puzzle give thy and your kingdom".

Atem looked at him mischievously, "The power to sleep with any women in this or any kingdom for that matter". Shimon slapped his forehead, Atem chuckled at this, he respected him but heck the man was as annoying as a cricket in the middle of the night.

"You may go" the older priest waited for the Prince's shout of joy….None came. "Wow my prince you ARE gaining maturity, I was wrong to think you will always act like a five year old".

Atem mused "Very funny Shimon, actually I trust you already know about..." Shimon patted his shoulder.

Oh so this is what it was about, "It'll be fine beside you can kill her once she gets here" he laughed, the prince didn't. "Shimon…" "Fine her name is Teana, 17, blue eyes, brown long hair, white skin, beautiful, intelligent. Happy?"

Atem laughed, "Surely, is she powerful" the priest nodded "The millennium silver contains all sorts of power, mixed of all sennen items into one, but is missing just one thing to be father powerful than yours my lord".

The prince crossed his arms seemingly more interested "Yeah and what's that".

"Well she's missing your love"

Atem looked at him wide-eyed "What the hell" this caused Shimon to laugh "All powerful items, need sexual help as well, give her that power and she will be proven to be worth far more power than yourself remember to prove thy love for her you'll give her something when the time is right".

Atem grinned 'sexual power' he elbowed Shimon "Sounds like someone need a wife" the priest rolled his eyes. Like if he was the only one.

xxxxx

Atemu had barely touched his food before he excused himself from the table, what Shimon had said touched him right after he left his side.

Pharaoh Ankumanukanon grabbed his wrist before the prince could take any further steps "Thee ok son". Atem nodded rapidly and shook off his father's hand; he left the room before another word was said to him.

Once it was out of sight, he cursed under his breath "Ra, why must you give such hard tasks". He walked to his room only to find Mana, Mahado, Seto, Kisara and a food-eating Jou standing by the door. 'Great' he thought as they eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

Seth opened his mouth first, "Well you forgot this…" he handed him a pyramid shaped object. Atem took it, a grin forming on his handsome features "Thanks but I left it in that temple for a reason dumb ass".

Seth was about to speak when Kisara patted his shoulder, relaxing it. Mana came from behind the priest only to jump on top of Atem. "We knew that majesty, but we well mostly the intelligent ones…" Jou growled, knowing who she was referring too "…have decided that you should at least try to welcome Ana with open arms, she is going to be thy wife you know".

The prince let go of her, making the girl fall flat on her face comically. 'Ana, Wife. Who the hell is…wait Teana…Ana…hold up no one is supposed to know her name before she's introduced in front of the court'. Then it hit him.

"Mana how did you" the girl smiled from the floor, "She's one of my best friends, remember silly I was sent here to replace Isis". "And so was I" Kisara's voice interrupted from the back.

Atemu silently put his brain to work, this could work out for him, if he could drain information from Mana and Kisara then he would know this girl's everything. Weakness, powers, ability, smarts. Heck he was more determined than ever to get this woman out of his life. He wasn't going to stand there while she became more powerful, who would have though of such thing. Queen more powerful than King.

But why were Seth, Mahado and even Jouno in this thing. Women, what power Osiris had given them, the power to control men like puppets.

He was about to speak, when Kisara as if reading his mind smirked "Not going to happen, she will be arriving tomorrow by noon" the prince started to curse. "How come everyone knows this stuff before me" Mana laughed "Oh you silly Atem, because you never ask anyone".

Seth snatched the pyramid from Atem's hand, walking away from the future pharaoh's room. "Well we are done here, good luck cousin oh and remember no funny business no woman deserves to be treated the way you treat your puzzle".

"SETH" Mahado high five the priest walking behind him, Mana followed grabbing Kisara on the way.

They walked in slow paced as if waiting for Jou. The blonde smiled at Atemu "Don't worry we still love you man". He snatched the chicken leg Atemu had apparently grabbed on his way out of lunch. He nudge him quickly and then started running after the friends.

"JOU" echoed through the hallways as snickers followed.

xxxxx

* * *

To all those reviewers: 

ladyofgods: Thank you very much, i hope you keep tuned more surprises keep coming

Dancers and Pharaohs: I'm a really big fan of your stories so is an honor thank you (-;

raygypsy714:thanks, and dont worry this story will just keep getting better and better 


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home

(A/N) hi guys, Ra i don't know where to start lol, ummm i went to cancun so that explains my lack of update

but here i am fresh and ready to continue with this never-ending story

Enjoy...(

* * *

Chapter four:

Egyptian Port…

Teana was exhausted; it had been a week since she had been stuck in this stupid wooden piece of crap.

Isis, Shadda and a few of the guards and servants she had taken with her seem to feel the same.

The ship was always silent almost deadly. She sighed, what a week, not only did she literally got kicked out of her country but she also learn she was going to get married as soon as she reached Egypt.

"Neptune, please I beg you take me now, drown me, turn me into a squid, do something dam it, I don't want to reach Egypt, and I certainly don't want to marry Prince what's-his face" she exclaimed desperately.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Isis and Shadda come beside her; both reached and grabbed each of her shoulders. Ana jumped nervously then stayed the way she was.

"We are here, aren't we"

Isis sighed "Yes my princess" the girl turned only to reveal a few tiny tears falling from her eyes, Isis hugged her. Shadda left his hand where it was, looking over at the fresh view of land; in the distance he noticed his precious home, the Egyptian palace.

Teana turned mesmerized, "This Ana is your home" he answered as he looked at the girl, the princess looked at him and then at Isis. "I love you both, I don't know what I would do If I was here alone" they looked at her obviously devastated. "We do too…" spoke Isis. Shadda winked at the brunette, earning a grin from the other priestess.

"…Come on little princess smile, so you would be even more beautiful when you greet the royals, Give them all sorts of envy" Teana couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah envy….answer something for me".

The priests nodded "Is he a good person, is he the opposite of my father" Isis smiled "Prince Atemu is one of the greatest people you will ever meet, he doesn't like servants doing his work, trust me I went there when the prince turn seventeen, half of his birthday he spend it helping the main cook around the kitchen".

Shadda chuckled "Although he's a little devil, he is fair, intelligent and good hearted, I love you as a daughter, I would never let you marry some over-powering thief, you will love him and he will love you just as much".

Teana forced a grin. "Now you understand the rules right, we have taught many things my queen this is your time to put them at work". The brunette looked at Isis peculiarly.

"My queen, I'm not even twenty and I already rule both of you" the priests chuckled.

"Come on let's begin our quest".

The servants did their job as they gather the horses, about five guards stood in front of the princess and her guardians, five more stood on the back. Once they were ready Teana waved off the servants, a few 'good luck Ana's' and some 'She should be our ruler's' were heard from them as they went back to the ship.

Teana didn't need them anymore, she gave them some money she had gained dancing out in town, and said good-bye to all of them. She loved the service in her palace; they were nice people, work to the bone by her perverse father.

As she strode to town she couldn't help but laugh at all the weird glances she was getting from the townspeople. She must agree. She looked quite different.

Ok maybe a heck lot different. Her white, delicate skin felt the sun's high rays as soon as she started riding towards the palace gates 'Gods, How can people live this way'.

She kept gaining some "awes" mostly from the men; the women just looked at her then stared at their feet. Egypt was definitely different from Rome.

She continued riding taking in her new surroundings, merchants, children, tents, businesses, small houses, Egyptian guards…Wait guards. She stopped along with her companions. 'What the hell is going on' she thought, searching both Isis's and Shadda's face for some sort of explanation.

None showed.

Suddenly the soldiers disperse making way for yet another person to come through. Teana watched attentively as an old man about his sixties approached them silently.

The man's expression turned ecstatic as he opened his large mouth revealing some very large teeth.

"Isis, Shadda" he exclaimed, he laughed and laughed and laughed, Ana simply couldn't imagine why his guts hadn't exploded yet.

Isis smiled "Shimon dear old friend" she giggled, stepping off her horse. Shadda did the same, both running toward the old man named Shimon. He in return, got off the animal as well giving them both a welcoming hug.

Teana watched in awe, is must have been hard for her guardians to leave their beloved land and their love ones just for her. Her hand shot up to feel the necklace by her neck. Just because of that insignificant, ugly looking piece of… "Teana"

She looked in front of her, Isis smiled while Shadda motioned her to come over, she

stepped off walking towards them. "Hello…"

Shadda grinned as he held her back motioning her forward, "Shimon, this here girl is your future queen". Shimon chuckled before bowing, the guards seeing this bowed as well, the commoners surrounding them felt the need to, and did so too.

Isis and Shadda bowed their heads lowering themselves to their knees. The princess couldn't help but blush. After all she wasn't their queen and if she had any luck she would never be.

She kneeled to the ground grabbing both of the priests' hands, she then proceed to make Shimon stand up. "I'm sorry" she said looking into his gray eyes, "but I'm not your queen at least not, yet". Shimon gently elbowed her "Ah, modest one aren't we".

Teana laughed, the man pulled her down for a hug. ' Neptune is he short'. She had never hugged anyone besides Isis and Shadda, it felt good.

"Well what are we waiting for, we better get thy bullocks to the palace, especially you pretty child you need to get fatter your way too thin, let's go" exclaimed Shimon hopping back into his tired-looking horse

"…umm"

xxxxx

"Atem aren't you excited, tell me you're excited come on come on say it" Atem sighed "Mana shut up, you been asking me this for the past five hours".

The girl grinned as she got up in the bed and started jumping up and down, "Atemu come on cheer up, soon you'll get married, married, married, married" the prince annoyed grabbed a pillow and threw it at her making Mana fall on the bed.

"Fine two can play at that game" she answered as she grabbed a nearby cushion, she threw it, it landed perfectly on Atem's face. "Oh yeah" he answered grabbing another pillow.

Soon they were feathers everywhere; laughter could be heard coming from both parties until…

"What in Ra's name is going on here" asked Seth running into the room, he didn't notice a feather in the floor, he slipped on it and well 'THUD'.

Atem and Mana looked at each other as both erupted with laughter, this time the door opened again as Mahado stepped in. "What the…" he asked looking at Seth on the floor, then he looked over at Atem and Mana. He soon fell on the floor laughing like a maniac.

This time Kisara came in, 'Didn't anyone knock anymore' thought Atem sitting up on the floor.

"What are you all doing, Pharaoh Ankumanukanon is…Oh my" she stared wide-eyed at Seth "Seth love are you alright" she asked approaching him.

Seth smirked as he grabbed her ankle making the blue-haired beauty fall on top of a broken cushion. "SETH" she screamed smacking him hard with another pillow near-by. This caused more laughter to erupt.

They didn't noticed Jou standing on the door with Atem's black pet panther. "Hey no fair I always miss all the fun". "Sorry Jou" exclaimed the prince; he stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey hold up, isn't that girl here already" he started to run for the door when Seth grabbed his ankle making him fall once again on his back. "Uh uh uh, you are not allowed to see her remember not until your father presents her to us".

"Buh humbug, since when are you so fond of the rules around here SETO" asked the prince crossing his arms, by this time everyone was in their feet listening in. "Hey no fair YAMI" he grinned with an smug look on his face.

"Whatever".

xxxxx

Teana and the others had arrived to the palace a while ago, she was now being directed towards the throne room to meet her new in-law's. She stared at the palace, it was so beautiful all gold, gems, diamonds but no silver. She made a quick mental note, this place will get some silver when I get married.

This caused her to chuckle out loud, 'I though I agreed I didn't want to get married, well there is always the option of running away with thieves, Jupiter I'm a real bad influence like my mother used to say, need to remind myself not to teach this to future children'.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the guards guiding them opened two massive gold doors, they guided her in along with Shimon, Shadda and Isis.

As soon as the guards close the doors once again, the princess raised her head to look at the royals, she first saw the pharaoh, he was sitting on a bigger chair than the queen was, he was fairly taller than Shimon, gray hair and beard with dark red tired eyes. Ana also noticed that he wasn't that handsome, yet his face showed kindness and respect.

He had a gold crown on his head with odd wings coming from the sides, the same eye her necklace had was in the middle of it. His silky robes where made out of pure silk they were joined with a red cape and brown sandals.

The queen on the other hand was quite beautiful, she had black hair mixed with blonde highlights; she was wearing a crown same as the pharaoh except hers didn't have wings, her robes were red instead of white and her feet where bear. The queen didn't look much Egyptian, her eyes were a deep violet and her skin was fairly white.

Shimon walked to the front of the room, he bowed to the pharaoh and Queen before speaking. "My pharaoh and Queen let me be thy first to present to you thee beautiful Teana from Rome who is being accompanied by old friends and a new future".

xxxxx

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed

REMEMBER there is a purple button to the left ready to be touched. lol update coming soon


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Ana

(A/N) Sorry for the lack of update, my computer got a virus and let's just say my work at Hollister doesnt pay much for another one LOL, but anyways is better late than never right, i hope you enjoy this chapter who is actually longer than my usual ones

and dont forget to review, it is motivation for muah (-;

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Meet Ana

Mana walked openly, a few papyruses, manuscripts and royal documents in her hand. As she headed to her daily classes with Mahado, she noticed a quite large number of servants taking luggage to a guest room.

The guest room she assumed must be for someone very important seeing it was next to Seth's and Kisara's room just in front of Atem's. Her expression became shocked as she grinned widely 'Could it be'. She dropped all documents in her hand and ran as fast as she could to the room.

Keeping her distance so she wouldn't be noticed, the teen watched attentively as a man and a woman on their thirties approached the room and sat on the bed removing some sort of package from their tunics. She sighed 'so it wasn't Ana after all'.

Grabbing every paper and material she had dropped, she paced quickly to her destination.

Great not only did the non-arrival ruined her mood but she was also late for class. She cursed under her breath, what was she supposed to tell Mahad, no one was allowed to see the princess.

Well that excuse was out; she started to come up with some others. Snakes, Nope. Seth was dehydrated. Ok now that was lame. Her pacing became quick and without noticing she crashed with another figure heading the same way.

'Buh Humbug' she rubbed her head as she looked up. "I'm sorry I wasn't…Holy mother of Ra".

Mana stared at the person in front of her, a girl who looked about two years older than her stared back. She could recognize those crystalline Blue eyes, that white skin, that chestnut hair and that beautiful smile anywhere. "ANA" she exclaimed loud enough for the servants to notice.

Teana looked at her mesmerized 'Oh gods, is, is …'. She stood up walking to the fifteen year-old as she wrapped her in big friendly hug. "Mana is that you, oh Jupiter how long has it been".

Mana giggled giving her a tighter hug "Ten years to be exact, Ana I can't believe it is you, I thought I'll never see you again" Teana smiled sheepishly "Well it is an small world after all" the teen grabbed Teana's hand and started trotting the other way "Bet your Roman sandals it is".

The princess laughed harder than she had in years 'Good old Mana, hasn't changed a bit, she is still my same azure eyed yet slightly tan best friend that stole my desert when I wasn't looking'. She took a look in front of her, that's when she realized she was actually moving.

"Hey Mana where are we heading to" the girl smiled "You don't actually believe I'm going to keep the meeting all to myself do you" the princess gasped "But we are forbidden".

"Ana what's the matter with you, since when did you follow rules" Teana chuckled "So true, since we are already in trouble might as well enjoyed it right" "So very true, come on before someone else catches us".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisara dropped her reed pen on the table as she read word by word what was on the papyrus. It talked about all eight sennen items, including the all powerful millennium silver that was only known to those members of royalty, including priests and the royal family of course.

She signed the paper roughly as she moved it to her left side, she grabbed another one reading its contents, something about the Egyptian goods being imported to Greece and Rome as she once again signed it and moved it grabbing another one.

"Umm" she massaged her temples, royal duties got more and more boring each day. She herself had more royal duties than some of the high priests themselves, as Seth's wife she not only took the task Shadda had around the temples as guardian of the items, but she also had to be prepared each day more to be Atem's successor.

The young woman hated that fact, if something ever happened to the prince, pray to Ra it never did, Seth will take over the throne. He was indeed the only one with royal Egyptian blood around apart of the prince that is.

The queen had an accident before so she could not breed anymore children, Pharaoh

Ankumanukanon refused to breed with any other woman but his beloved love, so there it was, his brother's only son will take Atemu's place in case needed.

Seth hated the idea, Kisara was astonished when she first met him, he was so cold and angry as if he hated the whole world including his own family. She met him when she first arrived in the palace, she noticed that he was only nice to his younger cousin and focused all his hours on paperwork and dark magic.

The first time she ever saw him smile was when she accidentally tripped on some kiwi left on the floor, ever since then she spend her days trying to make him smile while Mana her best friend and fellow newcomer also befriend him.

Atem and Seth were almost the same age, Seth being three years older, twenty-two to Kisara's tender age of eighteen, Mahad which quickly became head-over heels with Mana was twenty, Mana being the youngest was fifteen, it was odd when they both announced he was courting.

Mahad was the opposite of his young apprentice; he was serious, laid-down and boring, Mana on the other hand was adventurous, overly perky and hyper. If you thought about it they kind of completed each other. Mahado treated her like a student during the day, during the night he treated her better than he treated himself anyone could tell he loved her deeply, it wasn't long before this two were married.

To end the group there was Jouno, he was the head soldier of the palace guards. He was only nineteen and had the biggest task on his shoulders, to protect Atemu with his life. He himself had been a roman in the past, a slave that is. Atem found him around the dessert when he had nearly escaped death.

They became best friends as the prince welcomed him to the palace, he took the task on himself, he wasn't serious about anything except his loves ones and food. Can't forget Jou's food.

Kisara smiled at the memories she had shared with her friends, she hoped Ana would also joined her small loved group. She was an orphan taken by one of the Roman's high priestess; this was probably the most love she had received in all her life when she was separated from Ana and her beloved Rome.

She rested her head on the table with the intentions on taking a nap; her wishes were abruptly interrupted when a quick pound came from the door. "What in the world…" she stood up and walked quickly opening the golden door of the temple.

She saw Mana, push her gently out of the way quickly getting in. "Mana what are you doing you are supposed to be in class, Mahado is not going to be very happy with you". Mana smiled grabbing someone outside the door.

"Oh my" exclaimed Kisara as she saw a beautiful girl coming in, she felt some tears of happiness spilling as she ran to the girl hugging her with all her might. "Ana, Ana oh Ra you look so beautiful and grown", Teana laughed letting go of Kisara "You do as well friend, I can believe I'm with both of you".

She montioned Mana forward as the trio gather in a group hug, they were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice Seth approached the door with a basket in his hand. He gave a quick knock as the three girls separated.

He smiled, "Am I missing something dear", Kisara shook her head grabbing his free hand, "I want you to meet someone" he came forward giving Mana a quick wave as she returned it. He watched another figure stepped in the light, a beautiful girl with white skin and blue eyes such as Kisara's stared at him amusingly, he stared in 'awed'.

Teana curtsied as Seth shook out of his trance; she was so beautiful, wait no she was gorgeous and if this was the future queen, Atem would definitely died when he saw her.

He bowed completely, she was lovely but in his eyes no one could beat his Kisara. "My queen I am pleased to meet you" the princess came forward and grabbed his hand making him stand up.

"Please never ever bow to me, even if I rule the skies along with Ra, Jupiter and Osiris" Seth smiled; he liked this girl almost all of Atem's suitors were snobbish and thought themselves queen before they were even in the palace.

Apart of Atem's ex girlfriend and Atem himself he had to bow to everyone in the throne room, yeah not his thing.

He placed a hand on her shoulder "Welcome to Egypt, I see you met old friends already, oh wait where are my manners I am Seth milady at your service" Teana chuckled shaking his hand.

"Teana milord at your service as well, but now since we are of acquaintance you may call me Ana all my friends do", the priest grinned motioning Kisara and Mana forward.

"You did not tell me this young lady was so modest and sweet I would have smacked the prince when he complained" Ana frowned, "He complained, he doesn't even know me".

Kisara shook her head, "Don't feel bad Ana, his history of suitors isn't so great after all, trust me if it was me I would have send people to kill you before you got here". The princess got wide-eyed. "I'm being sarcastic".

Laughter followed.

"Yeah, I mean is not your fault I'll put his thick brain to work…oh shit" Mana stared at Seth worriedly "What's wrong, who bit you" the brown-haired priest shook his head. "The prince he was behind me, crap we have to hide Ana immediately".

The princess shook her head "No I want to meet that little brat" but Seth grabbed her hand.

"Not a good idea, you are forbidden of even being here, the pharaoh doesn't like it when people disobeyed the rules, the priests Karim and my own father Akunadin aren't really fond of anyone… right now we are the only ones to know you, and you must leave it at that".

"But…" he grabbed Mana's hand as well, "Take her to where Mahado and Jouno are at, remember Mana go through the passage in the back don't let anyone see you, me and Kisara will remain here as if nothing happen" Mana nodded and ran with Teana behind.

"Good luck you two and don't worry my princess, we shall all meet again".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atem walked right behind Seth when he got distracted by some servants taking a few roman horses to the stables. That definitely meant his queenie was here, he mimicked the word queen in his head.

'Dam why didn't my father have an oldest son before me' he let go of his thoughts when he noticed Seth wasn't in front of him, "Great where did my little cousin go". He ran towards the few directions Seth could have gone. He ran faster when he noticed some footprints in the sand.

He walked more slowly when he got tired, thank Ra he wasn't wearing a tunic that reached his chest, the desert was hotter than ever. Once again he ran when he heard voices coming from a nearby temple. "Umm that must be where Kisara is holding her tasks today". He smirked; this will be fun to hear.

He loved being noisy, and then mimicking his cousin's words to Jou and Mahad this was the greatest opportunity to do it. While Seth was busy being all lovey-dovey he will jump from behind the two and scared the crap out of both them.

Wicked brilliant.

He took off his sandals, hiding behind every statue or temple he found on his way. 'Great they didn't notice a thing'. When he arrived at the door he hid behind it listening in to everything that was going on. He heard four voices, three sounded like Kisara, Mana and Seth while the other one was unknown to him. It was a female, it sounded so sweet and melodic it sounded as if she was singing instead of talking.

He had to know who she was, he was preparing for a surprise attack when suddenly everything became silent and he only heard the whispers of Kisara and Seth.

"What the heck", he jumped from his hiding place scaring the lives out of the couple.

"ATEMU WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING, TRYING TO KILL US" screamed Seth breathing in and out. Kisara was so scared her knees were shaking; she couldn't muster a word to say.

"Well if you two weren't hiding something than maybe you wouldn't have been that afraid now would've you". Seth and Kisara looked at each other, "How did you know we were hiding something".

"Uh huh so it's true" Kisara stepped in, "Atem what he meant was that how can you tell we were even hiding anything if you didn't see anything peculiar going on, just me and Seth and the temple" she smiled weakly. That was a close one.

Atem rubbed the back of his head, so this was how Jou felt. "Umm good point so well, who was the girl I heard" Seth shook his head, "She was, she was an umm well a, a…" "…a Roman priestess who accompany the future Queen here".

Seth nodded, "Yeah like Kisara said, she got lost here on the way to the throne room".

Atem blinked in confusion. He didn't know what to expect, so he let it blow off. "Alright well I'm hungry; you guys need any help I want to have you all with me today during lunch, I have some plans for this afternoon".

Kisara shook her head, "No my prince we are done here". The prince put his sandals on and smiled at the two, "Good, now let's go find Mahado, Mana and Jou and we will be on our way". Seth slapped his forehead, 'He can't go see Mahad or Mana he'll find Teana with them'.

"Actually now that I think about it Atem, I have some paperwork that must be done for your father inside this basket, mind helping us" Kisara watched him grabbed the wooden object and got the point, she went to her desk grabbing three reed pens handing out each one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See Jou, you can never trust women, you say Mana we are supposed to meet at eight love, I'm doing this just for you because the pharaoh told me I cant give you lessons since we are dating…and what does she do miss the freaking lesson for doing Ra knows what" .

Mahado paced back and forth storming an entire argument to Jouno who was more interested on finishing the slice of pumpkin pie he had at his hand. "Are you even listening to me…?" The dirty-blonde nodded chewing the last bite on the plate. "Yeah…and…I…think…you…are…being…way…too…hard…on…the…girl…" he rested his mouth then continued chewing spilling word while at it, "She's only fifteen"

The priest sat next to him and nodded, "I guess you are right, besides she rarely misses my lessons it had to be something important" he sighed desperately. Jou looked at him worriedly, "What's wrong?" "Nothing I just hate to admit you're right". The blonde frowned, "Why you little…" he was about to tackle him to a ground, when a voice stepped in.

"Hiya boys, miss me" Mahado was the first to turn around, as he stared annoyed at the voice's owner. "Mana where the hell have you been, I almost spell killed the guards for Anubis sake" she laughed "Sorry, but I had to take care of some problems with a friend".

Mahado thought for a minute, "You wouldn't" this earned a confused look from Jou, "Wouldn't do what" he asked scratching his head.

"But I did" answered Mana proudly. Jou looked at the two as if he had been struck in the face with a pan. "Ok, what the hell are you both talking about?"

"You're about to find out smarty" answered Mana chuckling a bit, Jou on the other hand shuddered he hated when Mana called him that, he was so going to get her back for that one.

The girl re-appeared with a gorgeous lady next to her, Jou gasped "Humana, Humana, Humana".

He couldn't believe his eyes where did this girl come from; she wasn't Egyptian that's for sure she looked like if she was really Ra's daughter. She had light blue eyes that were shinning with the rays of the sun. Her skin was white not pale white, but just lighter than the Egyptians, her hair was brown, straight and silky.

She had a curvy figure not too curvy, yet not too thin, she was as tall as Jouno who was consider being taller than most Egyptians, he knew who she was and where she came from. Because in Rome, his home, almost all girls were as beautiful as this one. She was Teana Anassandra, princess of Rome and future queen of Egypt.

He looked over at Mahado who stared as if had been thinking the same thing. 'Oh boy' he laughed silently 'Atem is going to freaking die when he sees this beauty, I bet all food he will secretly thank all gods from all continents he'll be marrying her'.

He was the first one to wave to the princess; he bowed his head grinning widely. He wasn't sure why but he just wanted to be there when Atem saw her, maybe bring some stone writers and make the scene into a royal hieroglyphic. "Hello milady" he greeted her with a goofy chuckle.

Teana smiled, "Hello" she bowed slightly, Jou shook his head, "Nay milady, you don't need to bow I'm nearly a peasant". "A handsome peasant, I must admit, Roman perhaps" the boy nodded blushing furiously.

The princess chuckled as Mahado took her hand kissing it, "And I am Mahado Madam at your utter and complete service". These gain him a whack upside the head from Mana.

"What?"

Mana took the brunette's hand, "There is no more time we came here to hide her, At…the prince was snooping around and he can't see her or else Ra only knows what the pharaoh might do to us, Kisara and Seth".

"They're in this too, jeez Mana" replied Mahad massaging his temples. "What, They're noisy too" the priest shook his head. "Jouno take the two beautiful ladies to the royal rooms, I'm going to distract our ruler".

The blonde smirked, "My pleasure" he linked his arm with Teana's and made it past Mana who just gave Mahad a desperate look, he in return yelled back to Jouno.

"You do realize she's marrying your best friend right". "Yeah, Yeah" was the only replied he received, shaking his head, he gave Mana a peck on her cheek.

"Is official I'm living in a world of idiots" he whispered as he saw the group left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well we all know about the plans this afternoon right" exclaimed a bored prince as he looked into the faces of his companions. The group still nervous about their doings that afternoon nodded shaking.

Atem raised an eyebrow, "Are you guys sure you're fine, seemed like Shiva gave you quite a shock there". Kisara nodded for all of them, she had used the excuse of Atem's pet roaming around and being confused for a wild animal to explain their behavior earlier.

"Umm can I meet you guys in town, I have some things to do before I go" asked Mana raising her hand attentively. Mahado turned to her noticing a wicked grin and an evil twinkle in her eye. 'Oh boy this can't be good'.

Seth noticed as well, he gave Kisara's hand a tight squeeze, the girl on the other hand was thinking something on her mind. 'Please say no, please say no' she pleaded looking at Atem doubtfully. He gave her a weird glance in return, "Sure Mana why not".

'NO'.

'YES'. The young apprentice bowed, "Now if you excuse me Atem I need to finish a homework I have left to do". She winked at Mahad, Seth and Kisara. Jou was eating so of course he didn't notice anything happen.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Atem and Teana finally meet, lets' just say is not the most romantic meeting ever unless you consider getting bamboozoled by guards, running out of light and begging some handsome guy for a candle romantic( plus the singing comes back O-0)

Next chap: Light my candle prince Part 1


	6. Chapter 6: Light my candle prince part1

* * *

Hey guys, i'm back, hopefully some of you are still waiting for the story to be finished (:

So here is Chapter 6

and i miss doing disclaimers so... I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING RELATED To it, i wished though , i also do not own rent, or it's songs.

* * *

Chapter 6:

After the talk with Atem and the gang, Mana sneaked off through the many hallways into the main one, where Teana's room was located. Once she got there she found the princess playing with her tunics from the closet. Seeing as great opportunity for her annual scare, she breathed in air and….

"ANA" the future queen gasped and turned quickly frowning.

"Mana, for the love of Jupiter, you have to stop doing that, it reminds me of mother".

Mana giggled, "Oh Ana your statements , you should consider being a priestess, anyways what exactly are you doing". Teana crossed her arms, "Me how about you, if they catch us, then Mahado is going to die mistress less, your going through too much trouble for me Mana".

"Buh Humbug Silly, the pharaoh has never caught me , and if he ever does I'll blame it on Jou like I always do, besides is important that I saw you, I have an idea to rid you of the boredness". Ana grinned "Really, Oh this is just great, tell me what to do Court Jester and you got yourself a follower". "Ok, well first of all I need your oldest tunic, it has to look plain like the one you used when we were kids". The princess went back to her closet and threw a simple blue strapless dress at Mana. "Great, have sandals to match it".

Ana raised an eyebrow, "How exactly is raiding my closet, going to help you un-bored me, I been doing that for the past five hours". The young apprentice laughed "Silly silly, we are not going to raid your closet, we are going out".

"Out, I can't barely be in, how are we going out".

"Using the servant door, Duh, you know for being intelligent and having the ability to control great magic, you are sometimes clueless when it comes to easy answers".

Teana sneered, "You know for a future priestess you sure like looking for trouble instead of undoing it". "Enough chitty-chat Ana are you in or not". "Alright, Alright I'm in".

"Great, change we have to be there in a jiffy" exclaimed Mana while taking Teana's jewelry off. "Oh and before I forget Ana did you bring your bangles". Teana nodded, "If I may ask…". "Don't worry silly, I just think our town is going to need another dancer aboard".

xxxxx

"I can't believe it, they have it JUMBO-size" Jou, Atem and Seth stood near a tent whose seller was cooking and bringing fresh turkey legs. The five of them which included Atem, Jou, Kisara, Seth and Mahado had arrived about twenty minutes ago, Kisara and Mahado had left in search of Mana. Meanwhile Jou had spotted food and Atem and Seth decided to join in. Not the eating, just the laugh they would get when Jou's stomach would be flopping up and down as if belly dancing. It never failed.

"Yami, my friend you are a genius, I mean who would have thought today out of all the days I could eat turkey legs and watch women shaking their bodies in front of me, it's just pure luck", the prince laughed.

The town was having it's annual crop celebration in honor of God Renenutet, the god of harvest. There were dancers moving all around Cairo and merchants selling goods like animal meat and ripe fruit. Although it was famous amongst villagers, Atem just saw it as the last festival he'll go through before marriage. "Stupid Marriage" he cursed under his breath but was stopped by Jouno. "Don't worry buddy, I BET your future queen will be beautiful trust me I can picture her for you, she'll probably have sapphire eyes and silky hair and speak like a daughter who Ra brought just for you and…".

Seth cleared his throat, "If you are done with your fantasy moron, I am going to go look for Kisara and the rest, they've been gone for a long time". Jou snickered, "You are just jealous because I can actually have women". "Please, pillows don't count". "Why you little…".

"Hey boy, you better pay for my meat, you have eaten my entire merchandise" Seth chuckled and with that he took off on the opposite trail.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN SETO, I'LL GET YOU BACK".

"Yeah yeah".

While Jou and Seth were bickering Atem's thoughts were still alienated towards his future queen, he couldn't help but think that he could like her after all. I mean she could be his soul mate, and if she turn out to be a mere wench with a head bigger than intelligence he could just banish her. Then the mere thought of loving her and loosing his power just for a momentarily lust got his mind back into reality.

"Hey 'Tem got some change you can hand over, I'm out" Atem grinned and handed him two coins. "Great, now I'm out you better stop eating Jou, or else we'll be bankrupt". "Maybe I will, you I doubt it". Atemu laughed, and once Jouno paid they headed towards some dancers in search of entertainment.

xxxxx

"There you are Mana, where the hell have you been…Oh wait I know, you been trying to get the future queen executed" Mana covered Mahado's mouth as he kept muffling every curse word in the book. "Could you stop shouting that in front of everyone in the name of Osiris love, you need to relax". She let go as Mahado stared at her, his eyes studying her in a defying gaze.

"Relax, RELAX, you want me to relax, my mistress and future priestess is going around showing off Teana as she was some sort of Roman trophy, you don't even realize what Kisara and Seth had to go through just to covered up the little visit for you, you better make best friends with Osiris, If I hear Atem has even seen Ana's hair, you'll be going directly to the underworld with him". Mana stuck out her tongue, "Oh light up will you, you are worse than Karim when he can't find his bath sandals". Mahado was about to scream a remark when Seth and Kisara approached them both.

"I think your fiancée is right, people are staring to stare" exclaimed Seth while grabbing Mahado's shoulder. "Besides Yami and Jou are buying food from a merchant, knowing Jouno they would probably stay there till tomorrow". Kisara nodded and glance at Mana then towards her side. "Talking about Royalty, where exactly is Ana". " Ah well you know when we were kids, we use to sneak to town and she learned to dance from street performances". Kisara nodded, "Well that's what she is doing" Kisara gawked at the young girl. "YOU LET THE FUTURE QUEEN OF EGYPT ROAM CAIRO BY HERSELF". Every villager near-by turned around towards them, some staring at Kisara.

Seth smiled, "Don't worry she just had a little too much hqt(beer)_, _happens all the time". Once everyone went back to their doings, he grabbed Mana's arm. "You are going to tell me exactly where the queen went or you'll end up building pyramids for the rest of your life" the 15-year old, just motioned to the right terrified. Seth patted her head and walked towards the direction. Everyone else followed, as Mahado grabbed the still stoned Mana.

xxxxx

"Hey Yami look at those women"

"I know they move like lilies".

Jouno scratched his head, "Lilies, what are you talking about I meant those women baking the bread, it looks so soft and warm". The prince shook his head sheepishly, he wondered what will happen if food disappeared and the only thing left to get rid of hunger was water, how would his best friend survived. Maybe he would drink up the entire Nile in one sip. "Hey Jou I'm going to be watching the dancers, I'll be right back".

"Take your time 'Tem, I'm not moving" Atem walked towards the few dancers performing in the street as bigger group gather. His curiosity grew once the cheering was louder and overwhelming. "Excuse me", "Pardon me" "Sorry"

Passing through a mass of villagers seems like an impossible task, but the prince did it in a matter of seconds. Sneaking out had it's advantages after all.

"Check out the dancer" exclaimed a middle-aged man in front.

"Yes she is quite the beauty".

The prince's curiosity was slipping out now, as he staggered in front of the group, he found out what the gawking was all about. There stood a beautiful, wait no, not beautiful a gorgeous creature moving to the rhythm of the drums, her silver bangles all filled with rare gems made a sweet melodic sound as her hands move. She had sapphire eyes, deep, full of life, and joy they were a color far more beautiful than those surrounding Egypt. Her hair was straight and silky, color of auburn wood, her skin flawless, white like if it knew no sun. her tunic just added to her figure, which was simply the most magnificent human form his eyes could witness. Atem just stared he couldn't move he felt something inside of him stirred and as he took a look at his hands he saw Ra eye's forming on his palms. He quickly covered his face and hands. What was happening, he had never ever witness the powers and energy of his millennium item without it in his presence. The dancer seemed to slow down and for the first time his eyes noticed something shiny on her neck, she gave a perfect turn, and he breathed, the puzzle's power disappearing.

'That was a close one, but how did, how could'.

Clapping was heard, loudly, very. "Thank you, thank you very much, I would like to ask you all for a donation to our God whom we are celebrating today, I promise all will go to the temple of Renenutet".

Coins being tossed were soon heard, and the prince cracked up a smile. He didn't seem noticed the dancer was approaching and soon in front of him, "My although I don't mind your handsome smile, I wonder why is there to laugh concerning the gods". The prince looked directly at her eyes, grinning wildly. "Such a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be lying". The dancer stared at him, fear shown on her face. "Look I am so sorry officer, I….well these people need money and well". Atem cut her off with a finger on her lips.

He smiled once again, the girl did as well in return. "I'm not an officer, and don't worry no one will know, you are to be well respected to these people for giving them your hard-earned money instead of keeping it yourself, that is an act fit for a queen". The dancer bowed, "Thank you, sir". The prince took off his hood and helped her up. She took it. He was handsome, with unique features, just a beautiful boy's face in a man's body.

"I'm sorry I don't have money to give you", but the dancer simply smirked. "Is the thought that counts right" Atem smirked back. "I assumed it is". "Good, because if it didn't then I couldn't do this. She leaned in making Atem's mind go blank..

xxxxx

Seth, Kisara, Mahado and Mana slowly approached the tent where Jou was admiring the woman's fresh bread, they noticed how his tongue was out of his mouth as he stared at his price. "Jou, Jou" he shook his head turned around and waved happily at his friends.

"Yo guys were have you been, the food is running out" Seth approached him first, "Jouno this is really important, where is Atem". The young soldier scratched his head, "Don't you mean _Yami_" he asked, smiling proudly. "Yeah yeah whatever , I just want to know where he went" .

Jou crossed his arms "Why?". Kisara approached them, Mana and Mahado right beside her. "Listen Jou this is very important, where is the prince". "That depends, any of you have a gold coin". Mahado sighed, "Are you kidding me Jou this isn't time for you food bribery". "Hey every time is good for my food bribery" .

"That's grammatically incorrect", Seth slapped his forehead, "Just give him the damm coin" Mana handed Jou the money. "Why Thank you" once he got it Seth lifted him up by his tunic, "Now where the hell is MY COUSIN". "That way" he put the blonde down as Kisara and the rest followed. "Nice doing business with you, by the way Ma'm, I would like that bread".

xxxxx

Atem touched the cheek where the dancer's lips had just touched him. "Miss you didn't have to do that", the girl chuckled. "I know, I couldn't help it, not only are you handsome but you are just, if you are to name me queen, then I shall name you my pharaoh" . The prince took her hand on his and position himself in one knee in mere mockery, "Well than I shall take you miss as my wife, to rule in skies among Ra and Osiris when it's turn to departure".

'If only I could, if only she could be my wife, I wouldn't mind giving this one my power, because this one deserves it, this one is unique'.

Seth looked around, his eyes searching wildly everywhere, "Great not only is the queen missing but the pharaoh, too, the whole royal blood disappeared". Mana chuckled sheepishly. "What's so funny, you started this". "Silly, they didn't disappeared they found each other, look". She pointed towards the Dancing Troupe. Everyone's eyes resting on a spiked-up hair and a white snow flake.

"Oh my, Ana and Atem, together but…." Kisara gasped, Seth looked around, spotting Mahado. "We have to stop this now, they can't find out who they are, the Millennium power will go crazy, it could cause destruction". "But how can they be stopped, is impossible and we can make a scene or interfere they'll found out about what we kept from them" exclaimed Mana, precisely then Jou approached. "So found him, yet"

"You mean _them" _, the group pointed in the right direction. "Huh, oh why is Yami and Hot fiancée together". Kisara rolled her eyes. "Long story, any ideas on how to make them separate". Jou put a finger to his chin, "Actually I do". Mahado looked at him, "Does it involve food bribery". "Not this time, I'll be right back".

Seth sneered, "This is just great, the first idea the moron gets Is running away". "Come on Seth, give him a chance smarty can make it".

"Sure Mana you are one to talk, this whole thing happen because of you".

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

" Did too"

"SHUT UP" the bickering quiet down, "Listen they are talking" exclaimed Kisara as they got closer.

Princess Teana just smiled in response to the 'proposal',

"My pharaoh, when shall we venture to your palace" Atem laughed, "When I learn your name, my queen it must beautiful such as yourself. Ana blushed no man this charming had spoken to her before, she liked it. "Maybe I should also know yours".

A foot from the Troupe, Jouno approached with two guards next to him. "Hey fellow royals, my idea is here" The gang turned around and gather in front of him. "This is Publius and Quintus, they are friends that came with me from Rome". Seth grinned, "Nice to meet you, now what's the plan".

"Easy" replied Jou. "My two pals are going to take Ana back to the palace jail, once there I'll inform her I got her out and she could just pretend nothing happened". Mahado gasped, "Jouno that's….that's brilliant, how did you come up with it".

"It was the bread, I knew it contain powers, BRAIN power that is, so where are the lovers" Kisara grinned. "Same place with left them".

"Alright, Publius, Quintus, you guys know what to do, I'll meet you back at the palace"

xxxx

"Ok Miss, you shall tell me your name first, then we could finally marry, sounds like a good bargain". Both laughed. "Indeed, well my name is simple and very Roman, is Te…"

"HEY YOU OVER THERE, THE DANCER" exclaimed a tall guard with long dark blonde hair and green eyes. "YEAH YOU ", both Teana and Atem turned towards them. "Oh no someone must find out about the hoax, what do I do?" shouted Ana trembling. Atem grabbed her shoulders, "Is ok, I won't let them take you away".

As the two guards got closer, the troupe soon broke, although thanking Ana and asking if she wanted them to stay, she just told them to run. Thinking the guards might take away their money and food, they did.

"I'm sorry but you are under arrest" exclaimed Publius, as he told Quintus to tie Teana. Up, Atem stood up angrily, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR HER ARREST".

As Quintus took away a Ana in the middle of a tantrum. Atem grabbed a sword from a nearby merchant, he put the sword to Publius' neck when he ordered the villagers to stay back. "I SAID LET HER GO". "Listen kid, I just go orders from my captain to capture this woman, if you want them to let your wife go, then go speak to the pharaoh".

Atem removed the sword from his neck bowed his head, while Publius and Quintus disappeared with the beautiful girl tied up in their arms. "I wish" he whispered.

* * *

Thanks so much to those loyal reviewers and those who who favor me as an author is an honor.

Chapter 7 Light my candle prince part 2 will be posted next week.


	7. Chapter 7: Light my candle prince part 2

(A/N) Sorry for the lack of updates :/ and Thanks to all of you who faved this story and me as an author :D keep the reviews coming

The upcoming lyrics have been changed and shorten to maintain my sanity and that of the characters

Oh and…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, though judging by my lack of updates I seem to be the head of a multi-billion dollar company ha..nonetheless it doesn't belong to me :(

* * *

Chapter 17:

"What are you going to do to me" exclaimed Ana as she was carried away on the shoulders of Publius. The two guards ignored her and the more she threw tantrums or screamed the more oblivious her actions became to them. Finally, after what seemed like a century Quintus turned to her and grinned as he proposed to look after her "Melons". What melons he was referring to, Teana never found out.

"We are here Miss" announced Publius as he threw her on the sandy floor. "Ouch" Teana stood up annoyingly dusting her skirt. "Stay still will you Miss, I really don't want to use this" he exclaimed pointing to a beautifully carved wooden whip with three golden threads all attached to his sash.

Teana's expression turned to stone. "You would use that on a powerless and weak girl". The guard laughed, "Nope, but is worth the expression on your face Miss" he offered to help her find a clean place to sit. "We are in Egypt, I am under the impression sand is everywhere sir". He laughed once again and shrugged sheepishly. Not only was his new captive beautiful, but she was also contagiously charming.

"Ahem" Both Teana and Publius turned to Quintus whom appeared from behind the stone blocking the main entrance. If Teana's hypothesis was correct, the prisoners kept here were under barbaric circumstances…They were never meant to get out. She shivered slowly and felt a salty tear fall down her cheek, Quintus noticed but decided to ignore it announcing the captain was 'there' and asked they both come outside immediately to undergo the remainder of their plans.

"I'll be right back Miss" and just like that Publius disappeared from her side, leaving Teana to coldly calculate how long it would take to make an escape.

xxxxxxxxx

"I hope you boys didn't scare her too much, Ra knows how women get when they are scared, I would fear for my life in there" exclaimed Jou in between fits of laughter, "Thank you again, you two are definitely my most trusted recruit". After a quick high five from both parties, Publius offered to get the poor girl out of there as soon as possible, "She seemed like she was about to faint sir". "Well then what are we waiting for? "

Jou ran to the front steps of the prison and with Publius and Quintus' help, he moved the stone easily. Teana felt the sudden movement from the entrance way and defensively put her fists in front of her, she might not be as strong as these men, but she certainly wasn't going inside one of those disgusting cells without a fight. "Come out here you cowards, taste my mighty Roman punch" without noticing Jouno, she made a move with her fist only to be stopped by his hand. "Whoa there golden tiger, I can't afford a new face".

"JOU" she fell in his arms gently tugging on his tunic. "Thank Jupiter you are here, I was about to go in hysterics". She hugged him for comfort, as Jouno turned to his companions giving them a thumbs up. "Well then I guess we better go your highness". Ana smiled and grabbed his arm.

As they approached the stone, the blonde turned to the two roman guards and faking distrust, he exclaimed solemnly. "You two better be careful whom you put in prison next time, I promise I won't be as forgiving and I wouldn't want to choke two of my men before a real war occurs" But as soon as Ana turned her head, he winked at them waving goodbye.

Uberknownst to them, a pair of venomous silver eyes watched them from a far. His fingers digging into a bloody scar, red liquid fell onto his open mouth and continued onto the sandy cold ground. The figure couldn't help but smile. "It is time Kul Elna, it is time you be avenged, the princess is here"

He noticed a pebble on the ground. He picked it up and threw it towards the neighboring cell. "WHAT, what is it" a faint voice called from its inside.

"It is time", the figure responded. "We must go on now my thieves, but first let us take care of some friends" he smiled once again, crimson teeth sneering into the light from the open stone. The figures of Publius and Quintos now faintly closing it.

xxxxxxx

"Where are Mana and the others, Jou?" asked the princess enjoying the calm Egyptian breeze. "All in their corresponded rooms, my roman pastry" replied the blonde giving her his usual flirtatious smile. "Actually princess if I was you, I would go back to my room too, tomorrow you have to meet your future husband, remember" he nudged her, laughing quirkily. Teana did not return the smile, instead she looked towards the beautiful stone palace and its golden attributes. 'This country is the opposite to mine' she acknowledged quietly.

"Come on, I'll walk you inside" offered Jouno, as he opened the door for his future Queen. "Thank you so much for everything Jou, but I think I should go alone, only Jupiter knows what would happen if they saw us together" she shrugged.

"You are right my apologies Ana" he smiled once again, she leaned in and kissed his cheek returning the smirk. "Goodnight" she waved goodbye leaving Jou flushed, he waved back scratching his head awkwardly. Once she was out of sight he cursed towards the sky exclaiming how Atem was the luckiest man in the world.

xxxxx

Ana safely unlocked her door, noticing how it was even colder than on the outside. "Well this is just lovely not only is it cold in here, is pitch black" she sneezed, laying on the bed gracefully. 'Oh Minerva' she thought, 'Please, oh Please bring me light'. And that's when it hit her… literally. A candle fell on her foot, getting the princess' attention. "What in the heavens" she picked it up, searching for some sort of candle lighter. "The roman gods are fast but they lack the common thinking, how in the world am I going to light this". She sat on the bed once again, she had to find a way otherwise she wouldn't be able to remove her necklace and it was starting to get itchy.

It may have sounded silly, but the necklace was very difficult to remove only her most trusted servants and advisors where allowed to know the secret. Not only that, but she was also scheduled to meet her 'future king" tomorrow, and even though it wasn't one of her fantasies, she couldn't waste precious sleep time finding a dress early in the morning.

That's when she suddenly realized they were rooms all around her, even if she wasn't technically allowed to leave her bedroom this was a necessity. She was a princess, people in this place were meant to do whatever she wanted. 'Or not, but hey is worth a shot, I'll come back as soon as possible'.

She opened the door only to witness a set of different doors, all various sizes. She decided not to risk getting lost by wondering through the hall trying to guess Mana's or Kisara's room so instead she decided to opt for the door in front of hers. 'I mean come on what's the worst that could happen, I only want light for a candle'.

xxxxx

Atem turned once again to the opposite side of his bed, ever since that dancer was captured he couldn't sleep a wink, or stay still for that matter. He felt as if someone had capture part of him, and not some stranger he met for a few minutes. And that's probably what bothered him the most, she was a stranger, a beautiful one but it shouldn't have bothered him this much.

The sudden knock on the door didn't help much either, he started to get even more and more irritated as he threw his silk blankets onto the floor. 'What do they want now, leave me the hell alone'. He made his way through his half lighted bedroom, closing the door he walked from his personal quarters to a small living room in front of the grand golden door.

xxxxx

Teana was freezing to death, the temperature kept getting colder and colder and the owner of this room was so obnoxious he/she couldn't afford to open the door any faster. She was about to go back inside her own room, before the golden door made a sudden movement.

What followed left her agape, as she stared into the beautiful magenta eyes of…. "_What you forget" _exclaimed the man without even looking through his half closed eyes.

"_Got a light", _answered Ana, perhaps he had forgotten who she was already and to her advantage, if she was sleeping in this chambers that meant she was close to royalty, not a town charlatan pretending to collect money for temples. Then again that meant he wasn't one either, who was he then?

Atem rubbed his eyes intensively, "_I know you, you are…you are shivering" . _He noticed how she was answering in a dozy sing a song voice, he decided to add to her game. But the silliness of the situation didn't stop him from putting a cape over her shivering shoulders.

"_Its nothing, I have no light for heat, and I'm just a little weak on my feet would you light my candle?" _she asked offering him the ivory candle on her trembling hands, he grabbed one of his own candles and answered to her calling. She was about to say goodnight and leave quickly, but…

"_What are you starting at?" _she said journeying to the far end of the living room, a small window centered in the middle. She couldn't help but be hypnotize by the full moon. Atem followed closely behind, 'Well you are beautiful, that's one reason to stare' he thought, trying to come up with a less sappy excuse.

"_Nothing your hair in the moonlight…you look familiar" _the princess was about to answer smiling thoroughly, suddenly she felt exhausted. Her necklace, she had been wearing it for too long, it was draining the remainder of her energy she had to take it off.

But how could she possibly leave this handsome stranger, undecidedly she tripped on the rug. He grabbed her midway. "_Can you make it?" _he asked positioning her straight. "_Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning anyways…What?" _there it was again the awkward staring followed by deep silence. Atem shook his head, 'Ra, please let me stop looking like such a fool'.

"_Nothing, you smile reminded me of …" _Teana rolled her eyes, so he's courting someone after all. "_I always remind people of…Who is she", _she asked turning away from the prince, she walked to the far end of the other side of the room. "Uh..well..uh…_My mom, I mean she died her name was Samira"._

The brown haired beauty blew up the candle purposely, and turned around trying deeply to switch the subject, she was jealous of a mother. The thought couldn't help but annoyed her. "_Is out again, sorry about her…Would you like my candle?" _Since this stranger was still playing the staring game, she opted to have a little fun with him. After all, a little flirting never hurt anyone.

Atem couldn't help but to obey, he grabbed another candle stick randomly from a plated gold table and lighted it. _Well? _he asked awkwardly, as the girl stared at him exploring every part of his body. "_Yeah…OWW" _answered the princess carefully acknowledging her burnt fingers.

Atem grabbed her hand curiously stroking it. "_Oh the wax, is…"_Teana smirked grabbing his hand and position near her breasts. "_Dripping I like it between my…" _Atem snatched the hand blushing bright red, _"fingers I figure Oh well…goodnight". _

The princess smirked once again walking to the golden doors, a little saddened that he didn't ask for her name, she figured she could come back another time. She let the light of the candle guide her back, once inside she reached for her necklace only to find her bare neck under the palm of her hand. "Crap, it fell in his room" she ran rapidly blowing up her candle, trying to make up some sort of excuse.

xxxxx

Atem was starting to regain some sort of the consciousness he just lost while that girl was there. "Ra what I wouldn't give to have her…in my arms, in my bed". The knock brought him back down to Earth. 'What now' he stopped complaining, maybe it was her again.

He opened the door astonished at how fast he did it, his intuition was right. There she was in all her glory and beauty, a worried look in her eyes. "_It blew out again?" _he asked noticing the now stoned wax on the sides of the ivory candle.

"_No I think that I drop my necklace" _she answered, looking around suspiciously. Atem smiled, his pretense right now was to remind her about their meeting earlier on._ "I know I seen you out and about when I used to go out…" _he pointed at her candle "_Your candle's out". _He joined her and feigned his search for her dear necklace, an excuse to keep her as much as possible until she came forth and admitted there was a mutual attraction ever since they met in the market. "_I'm worried, I had it when I walked through the door… it was silver…is it on the floor?." _

Atem stared anxiously, "The floor?" . Teana knew what he was doing, she was quite smart and caught on faster than he ever noticed. 'Fine stranger, let's play'. She kneeled on the floor, pulling off the best seductive position she could think of. It seemed to have worked. "_They say that I have the best ass in all of Rome, is it true?" _Atem gulped slowly, wait what did she just ask.

"Huh What?" he stared on, trying to decipher if her statement had a second definition. "_You are staring again", _she smiled sitting down. Atem rubbed the back of his head, "Well…I mean you do have a nice, I mean…" he kneeled on the floor as well trying to avoid her. Later on he realized what she was doing, 'Not going to get off that easily dear' "_You look familiar", _he continued while following her trail.

Teana was grabbing random decorations and throwing them on the floor, she felt blind and scared. She had to find that necklace or else only Jupiter knew what would happen to her, well actually she had a pretty vivid idea too and the last thing she wanted was to make it a reality. "_Like your dead parent" _she reminded him as he followed more closely, standing up. "_Only when you smile but I think I seen you somewhere else"._

She carried on vandalizing the prince's quarters, "_Do you go to town often? That's where I work sometimes, I dance". _Atem was about to answer, when he felt a sudden rush of energy surrounding him, almost magical, nonetheless he had to look as inconspicuous as possible. He replied "_Oh yes they tied you up". _She turned towards him annoyed, "_I was framed." _

"_Well I didn't recognize you without the soldiers". _

As he felt the energy once again he decided that it had to be one of the millenium items that's when he noticed a silver metal shining on the opposite end of the room, he rushed to it grabbing and hiding it before the girl could notice anything. Who in the name of Osiris was this woman?. "Yes got it" he said aloud, instantly regretting it.

"What's that" asked the princess, getting even closer. Atem looked at her guiltily. He couldn't possibly give it back, at least not without studying it. This necklace thing was more than a fashion accessory, it contained a lot of power but most importantly the power was connected to his. Reason why he felt the same energy during their first meeting, this girl was either a priestess or some sort of millennium thief and at this point he would forgive either choice as long as she remained tied to his bed. 'Crap', the silver item burned in his hands, he opted to hide it on the back of his tunic tying to his sash.

"Oh it was nothing, just a part of my tunic". Teana raised her eye brow, she saw the shining object before he hid it from behind. 'Ok then, you owe me a lit candle' she moved towards him once again. "_We could light the candle" _she grasped his hands, he smiled and reached for the lighter. He noticed the candle he had been using was blown away by the cold wind, "_Oh wont you light the candle" _she inquired impatiently.

He pointed towards the miserable melted candle wax by the window, _"That was my last flame". _She shrugged, sitting down on the small crimson loveseat by the open window, _"Our eyes'll adjust, thank god for the moon". _Atem chuckled when he noticed how it was almost sunrise, "_Maybe is not the moon at all, I see Ra's rays shooting up the sky" _he replied making his way to her side, he took a seat next to the gorgeous woman.

"Buh Humbug" she responded, grabbing one of his hands once again. The silver necklace burned Atem's back as the princess softly caress first the palm, then all the fingers belonging to his left hand. "Buh Humbug". He gulped once again, cringing by the coolness of her fingers and the burning sensation belonging to the necklace. "_Cold hands…" _he managed to say. "_Yours too, like my father…Hey you want to dance" _

She stood up and Atem followed the sudden movement, _"With you?" _he asked trembling, her hands were way too cold it was almost corpse like. Teana's face was getting paler and paler, and she figured she needed to get the necklace back now or else, she couldn't possibly fandom the consequences.

"_No…with my father" _she smiled sheepishly. Atem blinked, embarrassed he offered his other hand. _"I'm Yami". _The princess nodded, and twirled around him_. "They call me…they call me…ANA"_ she gave one final twirl and grabbed the necklace from the back of his tunic. Waving it in front of his face, she winked and walked out the door feeling relieved and exhilarated_._

Atem didn't know wether or not he just fantasized everything that occurred in the past hour, but one thing was for sure…he slept more soundly than he ever had in his life.

* * *

I wonder who that mysterious figure in the prison is, well whoever he is he seems to be giving the pharaoh and his court a run for their money. Also, Atem decides to answer inner questions about the dancing girl with the millennium item, but he might not like what he finds. Plus the palace suffers a sudden fatality and unfortunately looses one of its most beloved priests. Wonder who it is…

_Coming up Chapter 8: Distress in Palace Grounds._


End file.
